Unexpected Affections
by phoenixalia
Summary: What is Rin is actually from the modern era?And Kagome's cousin?What if she never met Inuyasha and the gang and...Sesshomaru until one particular day? Read to find out! I suck at summaries sowwy.
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Phoenix here! So this is my first fan fic in this archive. And even worse, I suck at introductions in stories but please read this! So let me explain some things here:

Rin is not the Rin we know but Kagome's cousin from the modern era. This is the first time she is visiting Inuyasha and the gang. So the scene where Sesshomaru met Rin in the anime never happened.

Enjoy! And remember, please review.

* * *

"Rin-chan, hurry up!" called Kagome. She was waiting for her 13 year old cousin who was going to go inside the Bone Easter's Well for the first time with her.

"Coming, nee-chan!" called back Rin from the house.

Rin raced down the steps, two at a time. She was very eager to meet Inuyasha, Sango, Moronku…Kiroku….well whoever it was and a….Ship….that puzzled Rin for a moment but she brushed the thought aside as she thought of visiting the Feudal Era. She finally caught up with Kagome.

"I-I'm h-here." panted Rin.

Kagome looked at her little cousin. Her face was full of excitement. Rin had come to visit during summer vacation to Kagome's house to visit her cousin and her family. She had over heard them talking about some Feudal Era and had immediately asked Kagome what it was about. A bit hesitant at first, Kagome told her the whole story about how she met Inuyasha and how they were on a quest for jewel shards. Rin had immediately said that she wanted to come with her.

"Are you sure you want to come, Rin-chan? The Feudal Era is very dangerous you know." said Kagome.

"Sure I'm sure. I want to come!" answered Rin.

"Alright then! Hope inside the well! I'll come in after you."

"Okay." said Rin.

She took a deep breath and jumped inside the well praying that something bad wouldn't happen. Hardly a second later, Rin opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful green scenery. She smelled the fresh air. She was enjoying herself already.

"I can see that you're happy." said Kagome coming out of the well.

Rin grinned at her.

But before Rin could answer, a loud shout was heard.

"Oy, Kagome!"

Rin turned towards the direction of the sound and her eyes widened. A boy with long white hair wearing red robes came into view. This had to be Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." beamed Kagome.

"Who's the kid with ya?" he asked.

"She-"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!

"Kagome-sama."

A young girl who looked a few years older than Kagome came into view followed by a young man who looked like a monk and a….very tiny…fox. This had to be Sango, Miranaku and Ship.

"Who's this Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

"Everyone, this is Rin. She's my cousin and she's visiting us all. Say hello, Rin!"

"H-Hi." said Rin shyly.

"Hey, Rin!" said a small voice.

"Ah! You must be Ship...though you don't look like one."

"Shippo! I'm not a…ship. Whatever that is." said Shippo at once.

"They don't know what a ship-" began Rin.

"Remember, this is the Feudal Era!" said Kagome.

"Oh…oh yeah." said Rin sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. May I call you Rin-chan?" asked Sango.

"Of course." smiled Rin.

"A pleasure, Rin-sama. Though it would have been nice if you were a bit older…." said the young man.

BONK!!!!!!

Sango had hit Miroku's head with a…boomerang…at least, it looked like one.

"I…mean….it's nice to meet you, Rin-sama." amended Miroku.

Rin giggled.

"Keh! What're we gonna do with this kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like I said she's come to visit so be kind to her, Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"Tch. Just another distraction from the jewel shards-"

"Osuwari! shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha went crashing into the ground.

"What was that for?" asked a fuming Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. He'll come round." said Shippo re-assuringly.

"Tch."

Rin sat and talked with everyone…except Inuyasha who refused to sit with her. This made Rin a bit sad but she smiled at the others anyway. After a while, she approached Inuyasha.

He looked at her.

"What?" he grunted.

"Umm….its pleased to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden disturbing you from the jewel shards." said Rin softly.

Inuyasha's expression softened slightly.

"Just….don't get in the way." he said.

"That means he likes you." whispered a voice from the trees.

Rin looked up to see grinning Shippo.

"When did you get here, Shippo?" asked Inuyasha angrily. "Have you been spying?"

"Nope. Just making sure you don't make Rin-chan cry." answered Shippo.

"Oh, fine, fine….the reason I was rude to you, Rin was cuz I was just excited to see you that's all." said Inuyasha gruffly.

"Really?" asked Rin happily.

…

"Ano…by the way…" began Rin.

"What?"

"Can I touch your ears?" she whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Go ahead."

But before she could, suddenly Inuyasha froze and got up.

"_Sesshomaru." _thought Inuyasha.

"Inuya-"

"Shhh! Quiet, Rin!" said Inuyasha. "Now, listen. I want you to hide behind the trees ok?"

"But…"

"Just do as I say!"

Rin scurried behind a few trees. She heard the others speaking.

"That's Sesshomaru right?" asked Kagome.

"No doubt."

"What does he want now?" asked Sango.

"I bet he wants the sword…again." said Inuyasha angrily. "He smells angry."

"Should we leave now? Go somewhere else before he-"

"Too late, Miko." said a cold, deep voice.

Rin shivered. Just the sound of this person made her feel bad.

She heard Kagome gasp.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want now?" growled Inuyasha.

"What do you think, little brother? I want that sword." replied Sesshomaru.

"Too bad cuz you're not getting it." retorted Inuyasha.

"Still the same old….but what is this? You have a new scent with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

He looked directly at the spot Rin was now.

"How pathetic. Another human. You could start a human sanctuary, Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"Reveal yourself, human." commanded Sesshomaru.

Rin slowly crept out from behind the trees and nearly fainted. This "Sesshomaru" looked scary.

"Like I said, Inuyasha. The sword."

Rin looked into his eyes which looked like slits. She gulped.

"Told ya already, you're not getting it!"

"Very well, then. I shall take the new human child."

Bang! A brick in Rin's chest. She started panting heavily.

"NO!" shouted Kagome. "Sesshomaru, please, not my cousin!"

"Your relative? All the more reason to take her, miko.

"Rin-chan, run!" shouted Kagome.

Rin ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could take her.

"This is why….Kagome-chan told me not to come." thought Rin desperately as she ran.

She felt someone approach her steadily…

* * *

Well? How was it? I tried my best in this chapter. I suck at intros but I promise the next ones will be better. Please review.


	2. Last wishes

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_____^ They made me soooooo glad. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_~

* * *

Rin ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could take her.

"This is why….Kagome-chan told me not to come." thought Rin desperately as she ran.

She felt someone approach her steadily…

"Ok, Rin! Time to put all that gym training to work!" thought Rin. "Number 1: Never look back when you are running. Number 2: Never look to the left or the right while running. Ok. Let's go!"

But she had barely run a few meters a white figure appeared in front of her. Rin shrieked. She started running in the opposite direction but before she could even blink her eye something or rather someone had caught her roughly by her shirt collar. She turned and looked at her captor. The same "Sesshomaru". He was leering at her.

"Hmph. Did you really think you could out race me, child? You, a mere human?" asked Sesshomaru smirking.

Rin was just panting heavily unable to speak. The next thing she knew was that she was approaching Kagome and her friends at top speed.

The trees cleared and Rin saw Kagome.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" she shouted.

"Ouiet!" growled Sesshomaru giving Rin a glare.

Rin shut up that instant.

"Rin!" shouted back Kagome relieved that she was still alive but she gasped when she saw Sesshomaru holding her.

"Sesshomaru! Let the kid go! You've sunk so low your kidnapping Kagome's cousin?" asked Inuyasha with disgust.

"What I do is none of your business, Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru coldly giving the hanyou a cold stare.

"Sesshomaru! Please….what did Rin-chan ever do to you?" asked Sango.

"Hn. She was at the right place at the right time for me to take as a hostage." replied Sesshomaru.

"Why are you doing this? Please….give Rin back!" pleaded Kagome.

"I shall give her back…."

Everyone perked up.

"…in one condition." finished Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" asked Miroku.

"Hand me the sword, Inuyasha, and allow me to kill you." answered Sesshomaru.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"You have until tonight. Or this…"

Sesshomaru shook a dangling Rin.

"…will become my dinner."

Rin's eyes opened up to their fullest capacity in fear.

"Yes, she is quite a light meal but she would suffice as an appetizer."

Before the others could answer. Sesshomaru had left the clearing. In what seemed like a second to Rin, she found herself in the sky and she was dangling dangerously from Sesshomaru's arm.

She screamed.

"Shut up. Your sound annoys me, human." said Sesshomaru.

Rin plugged her mouth but screamed in her mind.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru landed in an unfamiliar place. As he touched down, he threw Rin near a tree.

"Ooof!" exclaimed Rin.

She looked around and saw that she had scraped her arm. When she looked back up, she saw Sesshomaru's face at her eye level. Rin's heart was beating in terror at the closeness. Was he going to kill her now?

"Now let's see if your friends are smart enough to hand over the sword for your life." he whispered.

Rin nearly fainted from fear.

...

"Arigatou."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Th-Thankyou for not dropping me from the sky when I was flying with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He suddenly sniffed.

"You are wounded."

Rin nodded slowly.

"Show me."

Hesitantly, Rin showed him her arm. He approached it an licked it.

First Rin thought this was some absurd way of teasing her but then she saw that her wound disappeared.

_"Dog demon saliva heals wounds."_

She remembered her grandfather had told her.

"Ar-Arigatou." she said gratefully even managing a small smile at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced at her face and saw that she was smiling. Foolish child. He was going to kill her and she was smiling at him? Again?

"I simply wanted to eat a human with no blemishes. That is all." said Sesshomaru indifferently.

But he knew that there was a different reason altogether.

"Se-Sesshoma-ru-sama." said Rin.

"What is it?"

"Since….maybe….this is the only thing I ask of you…may I….have some time alone with myself before I you are going to kill me?" asked Rin fearfully.

There was a long pause.

"Very well. But be warned. If you try to run to your friends, I shall find you and make your death painful." replied Sesshomaru.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" shouted Rin happily.

She tottered towards a nearby river and sat on its edge.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was pondering on why he had been kind enough to lick the human girl's wounds. He? Sesshomaru? Kind? Those two words did not mix. Then why….for her?

He was suddenly filled with an unexpected curiosity. He wanted to find out what she was doing in her "last moments" of life.

Quietly, he followed her scent and stopped when he was ten feet behind her.

"…and thank you for Kagome-chan, she has been so kind to me. And I am lucky that I got to meet Inuyasha and the others. I know I have only a few hours left but I have a few wishes. Please keep my family safe. Keep my friends safe. Give me courage when I am about to die. And most importantly, please….let Sesshomaru's soul be spared in heaven for the sin of killing me. He healed my wounds so that means he's not that bad right? Let him be okay. And give me the strength to smile to him one last time."

Sesshomaru had been shocked by the child's last sentences.

Here he was going to kill her and she was praying for him? This human was strange. But…Sesshomaru felt something in his heart. Something…he had not felt before. He quietly went back to his camp and waited for Rin to return.

Finally, he felt her coming back.

"Are you ready?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama….I wish to just tell you one thing before I die." whispered Rin.

"What is it?"

"Arigatou. Arigatou gozaimasu for being with me in the last moments of my life."

She smiled at him again. That sweet smile….hold up. Sesshomaru doesn't think "sweet". The only sweet thing to him was sweet victory.

"I am ready. You can kill me now." said Rin solemnly.

"Rin."

Rin's heart leapt. It was the first time he had called her by her name.

"H-Hai?"

"You shall not be killed today."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

How was it? I strive for it to be better than the last one. Please review and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
